


Advertisements

by orphan_account



Series: AU Ideas Advent Calender 2015 [6]
Category: Serial Experiments Lain
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was low of everyone to make advertisements about themselves. About how they were simply decent human beings, in order to meet new people, or feel better about themselves or whatever other reason they may have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advertisements

**Author's Note:**

> Lain was an odd choice but I feel it fits.

Alice didn't care for the adverts that were everywhere in this day and age, she was quite shy, she could make do with only two friends. It was low of everyone to make advertisements about themselves. About how they were simply decent human beings, in order to meet new people, or feel better about themselves or whatever other reason they may have. 

She was simply minding her business, when on one of the massive advert screens, the image of a girl appeared. It wasn't in any way different from any of the others structurally, but it caught her eye. It must have been the girl. But even then, she wasn't too different looking, pretty average, with short brown hair and eyes. 

Something about it made her look up at it nonetheless, and she has enough time to catch a name before it disappeared: 'Lain Iwakura'

Then it was gone and Alice was filled with a strange sense of loss.


End file.
